gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tsukasa Akashi
Tsukasa Akashi is the protagonist of Build Fighters - The Runaway and a major character in Build Fighters - The Returner. A former up-and-coming participant of Gunpla Battle, who focused more on the sport aspect rather than respecting the building, he led himself into a devastating downfall. His most well known model is the AMPY-000BC The Duraga Gundam Black Comet. Personality Tsukasa has a level of ego and tunnel vision that is unparalleled. A man out for number one, he repeatedly is found taking advantage of the kind offers of others while leaving them burnt out on themselves in his wake. People who have the misfortune to get to know who he is found someone who doesn't really care about the people around him or even what he participates in. Gunpla Battle, and the art of model building is disregarded in his mind as a way to pave a road for himself so that he can live comfortably. While he works to maintain himself during his upward climb in the Battle circuit, that's not for the sport of it like almost everyone around him. Tsukasa also suffers from a quick and unforgiving temper that lets loose a violent, ugly beast when things don't go his way. While he has the self-control to keep it under lock and key until when no-one's looking, that control is comparable to a heavy iron gate kept lock with a half-broken twig. He can also be manipulative at times in order to get people who would otherwise know better to get things done for him, though that has a limit with how he normally acts. While Tsukasa does eventually regret what he's done, it's far too late and now he has to carry the burden. He's trying to get better, but that side of him that made anyone he partnered with hate him with a passion still comes out from time to time, much to his frustration. Conversely, by the time of the Returner, he's gotten considerably more caring of the people he surrounds himself with now, and less prone to his old behaviors. Abilities His building and modeling ability is subpar at best, having to rely on more experienced (and more patient) builders to get the most out of his models. His signature addition to his models, the Black Rock Barrier, is often the crutch in which all of his strategies get their base from; the inability for physical attacks to do more than chip at the paint job by nullifying the enhancements Plavsky particles give them. His ability to play Gunpla Battle is, again, subpar compared to other much better participants. Most of his main moves involve putting as much distance between him and the opponent as possible in order to use most of the long range weapons he uses on his kits. Scare tactics are also used to keep the enemy from willingly getting close to him, with close range weapons that rarely, if ever, get used. However, there has been some improvements to his skill set as the years have gone by, especially after falling out of the public eye. History The Runaway Tsukasa stumbled into Gunpla Battle mostly out of necessity; being unable to hold down a permanent job, he needed to make quick money, and he found local hang outs that paid out for each victory. Playing the game fairly was out of the question for him, unless he really wanted to spend time trying to hone his skill, which is the opposite of getting money quickly. In finding a niche for himself which would give him some kind of advantage, he accidentally created a coating of paint which reacts to Plavsky particles (the particle which control plastic and make Gunpla Battle possible) in a manner which nullifies it. He premiered with this ability, dubbed the Black Rock Barrier, and started to gain traction for himself. Initially using the randomly bought and repainted Zaku Mariner Black Rock, Tsukasa fought with various opponents for a few months, getting money from the bets put on these local fights. However, it quickly became clear that there was a ceiling to his climb that needed to be circumvented. He could either stick to playing locally and having to rely on bets, or take this avenue to the next level. An opportunity for Tsukasa came in the form of Sheryl Bes, another local Gunpla builder who was shopping around for potential team members, in the hopes of participating in a tournament being hosted in the area. Tsukasa immediately joined up with now formed Splendor. Desiring an upgrade from the Mariner, he took it upon himself to get various kits, more or less just spray painting them with the same Black Rock Barrier coating before considering it done. These suits, the AGE-1, AGE-2, AGE-3, and AGE-FX Black Comet, would see use in the tournament along with Sheryl's carefully designed and built GU-0/SSRAC Gundam CED Splendor. Fifth Year The Returner Relationships Wilting Star Splendor Forbidden Cosmos Vernas Chamis Independent Gallery Tsukasa Akashi.jpeg|Tsukasa during the third year of The Runaway Trivia *Tsukasa's theme is Black Stream.